Invisible Steel
by AwesomeSauce1331
Summary: When Violet, Dash, and Jack Jack move to National City, the Girl of Steel and the Girl of Stealth find themselves at odds. Set 10 years in the future in the Incredibles world, end of Season two in SuperGirl's world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Incredibles in National City

Violet, Dashell, and John Jackson Parr were leaving the airport and going to Violet and Dash's new apartment in National City. It had been ten years since they first started being super heroes with their parents, but their parents had their city covered, and Violet and Dash knew they couldn't live at home forever. Jack Jack had a fight at school recently, and Violet and Helen, being the more reasonable, thought it would be a good idea if Jack Jack lived out of town for a while. So he was transferred to National City Middle School, placed in Violet's care and was going to finish off Seventh grade there. He wasn't exactly thrilled, but he couldn't say he wasn't excited.

How many towns have there own SuperGirl?

Violet had an interview at Catco Magazines the next thing in the morning, so once they were settled in their apartment, she told her brothers to go to bed.

After all, it was Jack Jack's first day of school, too.

Two floors below them, Kara Danvers just came back in from putting out a fire. She heard noises above her, but she knew that the Conners, who where directly above her, where in the process of moving. Which meant she had new neighbors! For a second she was extremely excited. Then she heard two things that were a different kind of exciting.

"RRAAAAAAAAAWWRR!" Kara instinctively used her super hearing.

"Jack Jack, calm down! Dash! A little help would be nice!" Then came the sound as though someone was running on the wood. Maybe a few someones. There where a lot of footsteps within what Kara was sure was less than a second. She almost went up there, decided not to scare what she believed was three aliens refugees, texted Alex what she heard, and decided to check in with the D.E.O. tomorrow after she interviewed journalists for Snapper. But first some sleep.

Of course, she didn't know it was just Jack Jack wanting to stay up late and fight crime, maybe see SuperGirl. And Jack Jack, who never actually had been in any trouble in his life his family couldn't help him with, didn't see the consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

(READ WITH CAUTION. I WATCHED THE SECOND MOVIE AND IT WAS SO AWESOME! BUT THERE MIGHT BE A FEW SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY.)

Chapter two: Interviewing and Trouble

"I have to get to my interview early so make sure Jack Jack gets to school on time, Dash."

"I got it, Vi."

"And you need to go in and talk to the principal. There's some forms that need to be signed by me and I need you to pick them up for me so they don't get lost. Or burned."

"I said I got it."

"Ok. And try to find a job today. We'll need the money. And no using your powers unless it's an emergency."

"What? We finally get away from mom and dad and we can't even use our powers?"

"Just until we get settled in National City. Besides, there's already a superhero here."

"I know, there's Supergirl, but what if I'm about to be crushed by a building?"

"Then don't let anyone see you running. At least not on camera. And if you find yourself having to do superhero stuff, don't forget to put on the new suit Edna designed."

"Ok, Vi."

"Me too?" Jack Jack had overheard Dash and Violet and phased through the wall in his new Super suit, the 'i' for Incredibles on the front.

"No, Jack Jack. Not you. Mom made this arrangement with us because you keep showing off your powers. What part of 'Superhero Lockdown' did you not understand when mom explained this to you on the way to the airport?"

"I thought she meant lockdown at home."

"And now you live here. So take that off and get ready for school."

"Please, Violet?" He gave her a pleading look. Dash held in his laughter as Violet shook her head.

"Not until you learn some control. I know you can. You just need to try. Then I'll consider it. Now I have to get to my interview. Stay out of trouble. Both of you."

All the way down the stairs, Violet thought about what invisibility could do to help Supergirl if an emergency arose. She was wearing her new super suit under her clothes and her mask was in her purse, but she knew better than to blow her identity as a normal person. Normal was nice, but she had learned years ago it was never an option for her family. Same as being superheroes. It was a family thing. Like how she knew Jack Jack wasn't taking that suit off and Dash wasn't going to look for a job. Yes, Dash would make sure Jack Jack went to school, but then he would probably go out looking for crime himself.

On the bus, she started worrying about what would happen if Jack Jack lost control of his powers again. They were able to say that Jack Jack punched the guy too hard last time that he must have hallucinated five of him, but what if it was fire? Or if he grew? Or even floated through the ceiling? She couldn't handle that kind of risk again. Especially when she wanted the job as a professional photographer for Catco Worldwide Media.

Which is how she found herself sitting across from Kara Danvers.

"You have a terrific resume, Miss Parr, and these pictures are incredible, but why do you want to use these skills in the Journalism department of Catco?"

"Well, when I was younger there was a ban on superheroes where I lived and I knew nothing about it until my brother and I were almost killed by a giant robot. Now heroes are reinstated and I want to make it easier for aliens to get their own lives here on earth without hiding in prejudice. The problem is, people don't listen to you unless you have evidence. Like a photograph, for instance."

"That actually does make sense. However, the only journalism experience you have is in high school."

"That's four solid years of straight A's."

"Yeah, but I don't think Snapper is going to see it that way."

"Well you're a reporter. Who takes your pictures?"

"My friend James Olsen." Violet's eyes widened at that familiar name.

"James? He was the one who suggested I come down here for the interview."

"So your the best photographer out of ten thousand other people."

"You two must be pretty close if he told you that. I didn't use my real name for that contest."

"We are close. He told me to be on the lookout for anyone who blends in well, is polite, has strong opinions, and always has a camera. I only talked to you for about five minutes but that all seems to be correct. You even have a camera around your neck."

"Well that was nice of him."

"Thanks Violet." Kara and Violet both swirled their heads to see James on his way to his office, two cups of coffee in his hands. "Here Kara, I figured you could use this."

"Thanks James."

"And this is your welcome to Catco coffee Violet. We can find someplace for you."

"So this is why you told me about this interview? To give me a job?"

"Well I do owe Lucius a favor. How's he been, anyway?"

"Same as usual. He and dad still do… bowling nights together. Mom stuck me and Dash with babysitting Jack Jack... Sorry, didn't mean to start talking your ear off."

"Don't worry about it. You know what, why don't you two get to know each other a little better than come to my office after I'm done talking to Snapper?"

"James-"

"I know Kara knows a real great place for breakfast. And I know Violet didn't eat breakfast."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Dash texted me to pick up coffee and a donut for you or else." James started laughing so Violet grabbed his phone.

'Or else she'll trap everyone in her forcefield until she gets food.'

Violet handed back James's cell phone and went with Kara to Noonan's for breakfast.

"So how do you know James so well?" Kara asked her over a plate of sticky buns.

"He's the nephew of a family friend. He even gave me my first camera."

"And the tradition continues." Kara smiled, although Violet didn't know what she meant.

Suddenly, on the tv…

"We interrupt this program for an important news report. The criminal Livewire has escaped prison after her containment unit was opened by what authorities claimed to be a large foot. We're counting on Supergirl to bring both villains to justice." They streamed footage of Livewire's jailbreak, and Violet, who was holding her breath, saw Jack Jack's boot go through the brick and watched him stop with a loud and deep 'SORRY' as Livewire escaped.

"Sorry to leave, but I need to cover this. James probably already told Supergirl and-"

"Kara, that wasn't a villain who broke Livestream-"

"Livewire."

"Whatever- out of jail. That was a Super." Curious, Kara waited to hear more. But Violet's phone rang just as she was about to explain.

"Hello?"

"Violet! Jack Jack is out of control!"

"Yeah, I see the tv."

"How can you be so calm right now then?!"

"I'll be there to take pictures. And I'll bring a reporter too."

"So you're with someone? Sorry. Just hurry!"

"Sorry about that Kara."

"You got a source or something?"

"Yeah, a super. Long story short, that was one of the Incredibles."

"I heard of Mr. Incredible. That's his son?"

"Actually that's the youngest son. He's a Polymorph, around 17 powers, and that was the oldest on the phone, Miss Incredible. She disappears and makes force fields."

"Anyone else?"

"A middle child, he has super speed, and Mrs. Incredible, aka, Elastigirl. But I heard the three kids, well the two oldest aren't actually kids know, but the three siblings are living in National City now."

"And they aren't aliens? Wow. I didn't know normal people could naturally have superpowers."

"I should go take pictures."

"And I should go get my news scoop. See you later in James's office." Kara and Violet both took off, both thinking that it was nice James introduced them to the other. But as Kara took off her glasses and changed into Supergirl and Violet put on her mask and changed into her own supergirl, the inevitable threat of Livewire and Jack Jack's uncontrolled powers started to sink in.

With directions from Dash, Violet made it downtown just as Supergirl made an appearance in the sky.

"Violet! I can't get Jack Jack to calm down! We were at school and I came out with all the papers you need when I saw someone hit him-"

"Someone hit him?!"

"I don't know why, didn't get a chance to ask, no one saw him grow, and I'll have him fill you in later on how he got the mask on."

"He was already wearing it."

"How did you know that?"

"I know my brothers. Someone was in trouble and he changed into his suit and put the mask on." At hearing Violet say that, even from his height above them, Jack Jack nodded. "You're still in trouble, but maybe not as much as you should be." Violet put a force field around her baby brother, causing him to shrink to normal size.

"You ok?" Dash asked him.

"Yeah. You can let me out now, Vi."

"You know you let a villain out of prison, right? A very powerful, electrical villain?"

"I tried to do as little damage as possible! Hey, is that Supergirl?"

Supergirl landed next to them, impressed with how Miss Incredible stopped her brother. She also couldn't help but notice the red, gold, and blue uniforms they were wearing, each with an 'i' on the chest.

"Hi, I'm Supergirl. Welcome to the neighborhood and everything. I'm confused, is this a sibling thing or-"

"Sorry, sorry!" Violet said quickly, letting Jack Jack out of her forcefield. "My brother has trouble controlling his powers. There's probably a reasonable explanation this time, but I honestly don't have the time or patience right now."

"That forcefield you make, can they contain anything?" Supergirl asked. Violet thought for a second. She could contain smoke and her brothers, so practically anything.

"Just about. You thinking about trapping Livewire in one of my forcefields?"

"We just need to bait her out. But she's after Cat Grant, and she's working as the President's Press Secretary."

"You don't happen to have a picture, do you?" Jack Jack asked nicely.

"This is too dangerous, Jack Jack." Violet said quietly with a vicious look at her brother. "And you're grounded, so don't push it."

"But electricity won't effect me. And I talk to someone to learn her mannerisms and I will literally be a Cat copycat. Plus you, Dash and Supergirl will be watching."

The two started arguing, then the four of them started making a plan to lure out Livewire.


End file.
